hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VM's realistic version)
The 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an active season with 16 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. The season began with Hurricane Arthur on June 15, and ended with Tropical Storm Paulette on November 25. The above-average activity of this season was contributed to favorable neutral conditions. This season also had a major hurricane striking Florida. This season had plenty of significant storms. In June, Hurricane Arthur briefly became a rare June hurricane, and struck Florida and the east coast. In August, Hurricane Dolly was the first major hurricane to strike Haiti since Hurricane Matthew, causing widespread damage and deaths, and Hurricane Fay caused moderate damage throughout the Caribbean. In September, Hurricanes Gonzalo and Isaias caused light to moderate damage in the areas where they made landfall, and Hurricane Kyle became the season's strongest storm. In October, Hurricane Omar caused damage in Nicaragua, Central America, and Mexico. The season ended with Tropical Storm Paulette on November 25. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Arthur (C1)" from:27/06/2016 till:29/06/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:22/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TS text:"Bertha (TS)" from:25/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:TS text:"Cristobal (TS)" from:16/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Dolly (C3)" from:21/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TS text:"Edouard (TS)" from:26/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Fay (C4)" from:28/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:03/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Gonzalo (C1)" from:05/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:TS text:"Heather (TS)" from:10/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Isaias (C1)" barset:break from:17/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:"Josephine (TS)" from:23/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Kyle (C4)" from:02/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TS text:"Lexis (TS)" from:11/10/2016 till:15/10/2016 color:TS text:"Marco (TS)" from:17/10/2016 till:19/10/2016 color:TS text:"Nana (TS)" from:27/10/2016 till:03/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Omar (C2)" from:23/11/2016 till:25/11/2016 color:TS text:"Paulette (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Hurricane Arthur Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Storm Cristobal Hurricane Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Hurricane Fay Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Gonzalo Tropical Storm Heather Hurricane Isaias Tropical Storm Josephine Hurricane Kyle Tropical Storm Lexis Tropical Storm Marco Tropical Storm Nana Hurricane Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Storm Names These names were used to name tropical or subtropical cyclones in the north Atlantic in 2026. The names not retired from this list were re-used in the 2032 season. This is the same list used in 2020, with the exception of Heather and Lexis, which replaced Hanna and Laura, respectively. The names Heather, Lexis, and Paulette were used for the first time this year. Retirement During the WMO convention in the spring of 2027, the names Dolly and Kyle were retired, and will never be used for another Atlantic hurricane. Instead, the names Dorothy and Keanu will be used in the 2032 Atlantic hurricane season. Oddly, the name Fay was not retired, for unknown reasons. Category:Above-average seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:Retired storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:VileMaster